Dude, really?
by everybreatheverymove
Summary: Short Tumblr prompt: AU: They're in high school, and Jackson is April's brother's friend and they get it on secretly. (Including a special cameo)


"Where's my shirt?" April glances around his car, and peeking over to the front seat.

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back down to him, "Would you relax? You don't have to go for another twenty minutes." She feels his lips presses to the base of her neck and she lets her eyes drift shut.

"This is bad."

Jackson chuckles, "This is good." He shifts on the backseat and continues to kiss her skin, trailing his mouth down her back slowly as she presses her hands to the rear of the seat in front to keep herself steady. "Very, very good."

The redhead giggles and leans back into him, turning her head to capture his lips, "It's really not."

"Oh, but it is."

He grasps her hips and turns her around then, moving her to lie back down on the backseat. He rests himself up with his hands beside her head and smiles down at her.

"We should really tell people."

He nods and licks his lips, staring at her own in the process, "I know. But if we do, then your stepbrother's gonna kill me."

April sighs and closes her eyes, wrapping her hands around his arms, "He's not going to-"

"I deflowered his little sister, Babe." He raises his brow to convince her, "He's gonna kill me."

"You're best friends. He'll be- Well, okay, he won't be happy, per se, and he might beat-"

"He plays lacrosse, April, not football. Believe me, I could take him."

"Yeah, but-"

Jackson cuts her off with a kiss, and she cups the sides of his face to keep him there.

She moans softly and he smirks, "I don't think we have enough time to go again in-"

"Avery!"

She stills then, eyes wide and mouth agape. April ducks her head to his chest and closes her eyes, hoping the other young guy outside of her boyfriend's car would disappear quickly.

"Dude, you got a chick in there?"

She mutters something under her breath and Jackson groans, "I'm fucked." He lifts himself off of her, careful to cover her face as he shifts into the front of the car to open the door swiftly.

The guy smirks, noticing his friend's state of undress and his obviously distress, "Seriously? In the school parking lot?" He holds his arms over his chest and tries to peek in the back of the car, but Jackson dodges his sight.

"I was waiting for- Man, seriously stop it! She's- She's shy." He tries to argue, to force him from staring into the car.

April locates her shirt and throws it on, trying to stay out of her brother's focus. Okay, so Jackson isn't exactly bull-shitting him. She is a shy person, she is insecure, but the only reason she's hiding is because she's not really in the mood to get caught canoodling with her older brother's BFF.

"Dude, you bangin' a nerd?" He chuckles, and squints, his eyes darting around the car for confirmation that his friend is indeed banging a dork. And then it happens.

The sweater in the passenger seat catches his attention, and then he spots the bag and he frowns, having seen the exact same one when he left the house this morning with his sister. What the-

"April!"

That's it. They're done. It's over. Jackson's a dead man.

"Get the hell out here, now!"

She gives up then, slipping her boots on and kicking the back door open with a groan. "Alex-"

"Don't even start!" He shakes his head and points toward Jackson, who's fastening his belt as quickly as possible.

If they're gonna fight about it, if it's gonna come to blows, then he's not gonna do it half-naked.

"Look, man-" He never should have started because Alex is already throwing a punch at his face and he grunts. "Jesus!"

"Alex, stop!" April quickly steps between them, resting her hands on her stepbrother's chest and pushing him away. "Leave him alone."

"How long has this been going on?" He shrieks, shooting daggers at the football player. He's tempted to grab his lacrosse stick and beat him with it.

Jackson sighs, touching his bleeding lip and walking back toward him, "Six months."

April takes a deep breath and steps closer to her boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist when she's sure that her brother's calmed, "We're not just... doing stuff, okay? We're-" She sighs and chews on her lip for a second, "I love him."

"Oh, really? You love him? And did this happen before or after he got you to have sex with him?"

"Actually, it was-"

"Dude, shut the fuck up."

"Before!" April shouts, interrupting their bickering match, "It was before. That's none of your business, but that only- We only did that last week, okay, if you really wanted to know? I love him, and he loves me, alright? And- And you're my brother, and I love you, and I want you to be happy for me. And you guys are best friends, so you both need to apologize." She lets go of Jackson and stands back, folding her arms over chest.

Alex grimaces, "I'm not gonna apologize to him!"

Jackson nods slowly, "Yeah, babe, I'm not gonna-"

"Apologize! Now!"

"Sorry."

"Apologies, man."

The redhead smiles, and sighs contentedly, "Thank you." She grabs her bag from the front seat of Jackson's car and places a hand on his chest, "I'm gonna head home." She leans up and quickly kisses his lips, trying not to linger since her brother is still watching them like a hawk.

Jackson grins, "I'll stop by later."

"Oh, no, you won't." Alex shakes his head to himself.

Yeah, they could argue for days about this.


End file.
